<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave so Soon(Hoon) by FlyingSeaLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577300">Don't Leave so Soon(Hoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSeaLion/pseuds/FlyingSeaLion'>FlyingSeaLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSeaLion/pseuds/FlyingSeaLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is hard at work in his studio one night, until he takes a break to check up on Soonyoung. He never could have expected what he finds in the dance room, or what events unfold following their night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave so Soon(Hoon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon's chair creaked as he stretched forward, moving his hips from side to side while still seated, trying to shake the feeling of pain radiating from his back.</p>
<p>"Aghk," he inhaled sharply, as his spine made a sudden cracking sound. He slowly leaned back, looking down from his monitor for a moment, holding his breath.</p>
<p>...No, it seems fine now, only a brief stab of discomfort, thankfully.</p>
<p>He's had severe problems with his back before, due to the nature of his work, and the tunnel vision he gets whenever he is under pressure to finish thing. Which is all of the time, now that he thinks about it.</p>
<p>It really came back to bite him on the ass when he had to practice dancing and to actually perform on stage, but he wouldn't let that hold him back.</p>
<p>He lets out a shaky breath, reaching to his right to take a drink of his now cold coffee through a straw. His nose crinkles at the bitterness.</p>
<p>Usually he prefers it this way, giving him a constant kick of adrenaline, and ensuring he is laser focused on both the minute and substantial differences unfolding in his music.</p>
<p>But at this frigid temperature, the only immediate effect his brain registered was his throat's valiant attempts to stop the stuff going down.</p>
<p>He coughed harshly, yet no coffee came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>For the next few minutes he continued working, despite the uncomfortable tickle in his throat. He kept clearing his throat, but as soon as the relief came, it was gone again just as quickly.</p>
<p>He couldn't just grit and bear this. He reluctantly stood up and pocketed his phone and wallet. He was a week ahead of schedule in his work anyway, he could afford to take a break at this hour.</p>
<p>The bottom corner of his monitor read 11:36PM, which seemed curious to Jihoon since seemingly only a moment ago it had read 7:37PM when he had excused himself from dinner with the other members, and stopped by a coffee shop with Soonyoung, before they parted ways.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Jihoon had stared dumbly watching his friend leave, for at least a minute before he had turned a corner down the street, and disappeared from view.</p>
<p>Just two minutes before, they were inside the shop ordering their drinks.</p>
<p>Soonyoung had pretended to be checking his phone beside Jihoon at the till, before whipping his arm forward to the card machine to pay for Jihoon's drink too.</p>
<p>He exclaimed in protest, but all he got in return was a dazzlingly happy smile from Soonyoung, and a baffled look from the employee who handed him his expensive drink.</p>
<p>Jihoon barely got a word in about the nerve of his friend to do that, before Soonyoung stuck his tongue out and tipped his head and drink at Jihoon as a goodbye.</p>
<p>Jihoon stood rooted to the spot, in absolute disbelief. Of course Soonyoung was always messing with him. Even moreso off-camera, unlike the other members who kept their teasing and poking fun to just their content for fans.</p>
<p>Despite having known Soonyoung for over 7 years, he was still such a mystery to him.</p>
<p>That's what Jihoon told himself anyway, that's the reason he was watching in awe as his friend left.</p>
<p>He huffed, and turned to walk towards the dorm. He wanted to change into something more comfortable since he was going to be alone in his studio for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>In the back of his mind, he noted that he needed to pay Soonyoung back for this.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Turns out he would get to do just that a hell of a lot sooner than he imagined earlier that evening.</p>
<p>Soonyoung didn't tend to finish his work as early as some of the other members, but Jihoon still had a drop of worry in his mind that his trip to the dance room would be for nothing.</p>
<p>He took the elevator down to the floor of Soonyoung's preferred room, his ears listening keenly for the telling sound of one of their songs blaring into the distance of the corridor.</p>
<p>Strangely there was nothing to be heard as he was only a step away from the door. His heart sank, bracing himself to be disappointed at the room being vacant.</p>
<p>He swung the door inwards with a strong push, and stepped inside quietly. His eyes jumped at once to his friend at the centre of the room; eyes closed, headphones on, slowly moving around.</p>
<p>It was as if he was in another world, having not noticed Jihoon's presence. But he certainly wouldn't be the one to break whatever spell he was under.</p>
<p>To his relief, Soonyoung didn't open his eyes, so Jihoon stood there and watched his friend practice...</p>
<p>What was he listening to, Jihoon wondered.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>His performance, despite being clearly being incomplete, and more of a means to test the waters, had Jihoon star-struck.</p>
<p>It wasn't often he had the chance to check in with the performance unit as they arranged the group's choreography, but he made a mental note to do so in the future.</p>
<p>Here was Soonyoung, alone in the huge practice room, giving off an aura of complete flow and control. It made Jihoon look at his friend in a new light, this pure professionalism.</p>
<p>He never wanted Soonyoung to stop. The raw energy and effort he was exuding was breathtaking. Of course the group sometimes had difficult parts in each of the dances they did, but before his eyes right now, what he saw was magic.</p>
<p>Soonyoung's arms zipping here and there to the beat of his music, his head rolling slowly from one shoulder to another, his legs springing from beneath him at a lightning pace, trying different combinations of footwork. Jihoon read his expression as being in pure bliss.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>And for a second he was envious at the mood Soonyoung had while he worked.</p>
<p>Jihoon could count on one hand how many times while working on the current album that he had shared Soonyoung's apparent sentiment.</p>
<p>But he could hardly begrudge him, when he worked so hard that sweat was visibly trailing down his forehead.</p>
<p>... Why exactly was Jihoon taking such notice of Soonyoung's face at a time like this ?</p>
<p>But a small sob tore him from his train of thought. Jihoon's gaze flashed to look at Soonyoung, to see if he had made the noise.</p>
<p>He had.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Eyes now pinched painfully shut, Soonyoung brought his arms slowly to his chest, from where they had been extended gracefully only a moment ago. He ran his hands over his mouth and along his face, stopping to press his palms to his eyes, he was slowly lowering himself to his knees, where his core shook violently, and a choked sob was ripped from his throat.</p>
<p>He crumpled his torso down, his forehead resting on the floor in front of his legs. It took another pained cry from him to make Jihoon move. He was absolutely startled at the transformation that he had just witnessed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soonyoung.</em>
</p>
<p>He approached slowly, terrified to disturb his friend who was so obviously hurting, that the pain made Jihoon's own heart clench in his chest.</p>
<p>He kneeled down carefully, trying to assess the situation before reaching down to run a hand down Soonyoung's curved back.</p>
<p>The touch made him visibly stiffening, halting a wail from fully escaping his lips.</p>
<p>Soonyoung breathed erratically then, seemingly shaken by suprise as much as the intense emotions he had unintentionally released.</p>
<p>Jihoon's flat hand didn't waver, as he dragged it smoothly from the nape of Soonyoung's neck all the way to his tailbone, and back again. Over and over. It seemed to have a soothing effect on both of them for a moment, as Jihoon's hammering heart relented slightly.</p>
<p>Soonyoung panted several short breaths, before shakily moving his arms out from beneath himself, and Jihoon caught sight of how messily wet they were from the older's tears; Soonyoung lifted his headphones gently from his ears before letting them fall to the hard floor at his side.</p>
<p>Both his arms lifted up weakly to Jihoon, and he immediately understood to lift his friend and to pull him into an embrace. Jihoon shimmied forward a bit, letting his thighs slot together with Soonyoung's so he didn't have to lean to comfort him.</p>
<p>Soonyoung's damp cheek sank into Jihoon's soft coat on his shoulder, and a shallow breath ghosted past Jihoon's ear. It made him shiver.</p>
<p>He moved his face further into the crook of Jihoon's neck, his runny nose landing on a t-shirt. He breathed in as deeply as he could with an uneven stutter, and let out a warm breath on the younger's collarbone.</p>
<p>"Jihoonie," he whispered softly, somehow gaining even more attention from the man who was holding him, and who was already giving him his undivided attention.</p>
<p>It seemed almost like a question, or like Soonyoung couldn't believe he was really here. There was a warmth to his voice, as he spoke his friends name, that made Jihoon's stomach ache with guilt.</p>
<p>Sure Soonyoung often messed with him, but perhaps Jihoon had always retaliated too severely. His heart stopped at the thought that he might had played a part in hurting the man in his arms.</p>
<p>"Soonie," Jihoon whispered at his ear, his voice almost breaking from the nerves he could feel seeping into his body.</p>
<p>His hands almost trembled, but he pushed his fingers straight up into Soonyoung's hair. Past the short freshly shaven patch at his nape, ruffling some longer hair as he went, before reaching the back of his head where he could gently clench his fist, pushing his friend's head closer to him.</p>
<p>"It's, okay... Please don't stop because of me-" Jihoon's message was only a murmer, and Soonyoung froze for a second wondering if he had simply imagined it.</p>
<p>He took a laboured breath, pulling his head back to look at Jihoon. The younger's eyes were closed for a moment, before peering out carefully at his friend. Soonyoung shook again, seeing the blatant concern painted on Jihoon's usually pissed off face.</p>
<p>He was struck with a sense of gratitude at the compassion being offered to him, and the overwhelm from this choked him up, before the tears stung at his eyes again.</p>
<p>He closed them sharply, leaning back on Jihoon, and letting out silent roars from his chest. His temple began to throb from the stress, and all Jihoon could do was hold him tight and whisper "shh shhh shh," to comfort him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>They knelt together like that, for what felt like hours to them both. Soonyoung slowly melted into Jihoon's hold, his cry having been brief but heartbreaking.</p>
<p>Jihoon never wanted to let go of him.</p>
<p>Soonyoung had tucked his arms from around Jihoon's middle to between them, resting on his chest. He slowly pushed back from his friend, avoiding catching his eye.</p>
<p>"I... I need to go."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Soonyoung's breath caught again, but surprisingly there was no pain to blame this time. They stared at each other, eyes soft and searching, before Jihoon pushed off his crouched feet to stand.</p>
<p>This time he held his hand out to Soonyoung, who took it and held on tightly as he got to his feet.</p>
<p>They didn't speak again. Jihoon lead the way to the door holding Soonyoung's hand, before letting go to hold open the door for the older.</p>
<p>Soonyoung took one last look at him before moving past, Jihoon followed, walking only a step behind him where singing couldn't see. He felt a now familiar hand on the small of his back, guiding him and steadying him as they left the building and walked back to their dorm building.</p>
<p>Not once did Jihoon's touch leave Soonyoung, or even get lighter. His hand was planted firmly, as if it was the only thing holding the older together.</p>
<p>And Soonyoung thought... Maybe that was true.</p>
<p>At this point in their careers they all finally had separate rooms, but Soonyoung didn't make a peep when Jihoon punched in his own floor number instead of his.</p>
<p>They made their way to the door where Jihoon slowly lowered his hand from Soonyoung, to open to door with his key. Inside was the shared lounge and thankfully there was only one person there.</p>
<p>Jihoon gave a dismissive wave to Mingyu who sat on the couch with his laptop and headphones, smiling up at him. But it fell when he saw how exhausted Jihoon looked.</p>
<p>He was about to speak before he noticed Soonyoung slipping in behind Jihoon. If Jihoon looked like a mess then words couldn't describe Soonyoung at this moment.</p>
<p>Jihoon caught him staring, and glared at him. Mingyu was stunned at the aggression in his eyes, and so pretended to focus on his laptop again.</p>
<p>The two wandered past the kitchen, "Do you want anything?" Soonyoung made a disinterested face in response.</p>
<p>They entered Jihoon's room, Soonyoung immediately going to the ensuite. He splashed water on his red face, and stared at it in a long silence.</p>
<p>Jihoon picked out two sets of pyjamas from his dresser, and trailing back to the bathroom to knock on the door and to pass a set to his guest.</p>
<p>They changed and Soonyoung came over to sit heavily on the bed beside Jihoon. The younger looked over at him, waiting patiently for him to say something.</p>
<p>Anything.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"I didn't mean for you to see that... I'm really sorry Jihoon, it won't happen-"</p>
<p>Jihoon cut him off by dragging him into a side hug.</p>
<p>What he was saying was ridiculous. There was nothing wrong with being vulnerable.</p>
<p>They fell down together, heads hitting the pillows of the double bed. Soonyoung was still in Jihoon's arms, and he didn't have an ounce of energy to move now.</p>
<p>In the darkness of the room Jihoon listened closely, after a few minutes Soonyoung seemed to be asleep, his breath finally steady and calm.</p>
<p>He leaned in, resting his forehead against Soonyoung's. He was in disbelief that they were here together. He would still have been at his studio working if not for that coffee incident.</p>
<p>He wondered, what if no one had been there to keep Soonyoung company. He had appeared at his side right when he was needed. He couldn't imagine Soonyoung accepting the kind of support he gave from any other member. He usually put on such a brave and cheerful face in front of everyone.</p>
<p>Jihoon hoped more than anything, that his friend would be okay. The image of him on the floor, alone, hurt him.</p>
<p>His eyes felt watery.</p>
<p>Jihoon fell asleep after a while, the warmth and comfort of having someone in his arms helping him to relax.</p>
<p>And only a moment after falling asleep, his eye shed a single tear, and it trailed down to his pillow, staining his face.</p>
<p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this, I'm such a sucker for angst and emotions. Do you think I should continue with this story, or is it best left as a one-shot ?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, have a great day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>